They Pushed Her
'''They Pushed Her '''is a supernatural horror film based on the urban legend of Carmen Winstead. Plot Carmen Winstead is a 17 year old girl who is moving to Indianapolis, Indiana, because her father got a new job. Carmen isn't happy, because this means that she would have to change schools and leave her friends. Her father pinky promises that she would be happy. She enrolls into a new school and during the middle of the school year, none of the students had any interest to befriend her. Eventually, Carmen meets a gang of five girls and tried to befriend them as she believed that they were nice. It didn't take to long as the girls were spreading vile rumors about her around the school. Carmen tried to confront them about the rumors and tell them to stop, but the girls ignored and bullied her even more. After leaving her books in the classroom, Carmen discovered that someone had scribbled sexual slangs all over the pages with a permanent marker. On another day, Carmen discovered that someone had poured rotten yogurt in the inside of her schoolbag and occasionally, she arrived to school to find out that someone had vandalized her locker. The final straw occurred when Carmen discovered that someone had stuffed dog shit in the pockets of her jacket. The enraged Carmen walks up to one of the girls named Mindy and punches her in the face, and then her friends beat her to the ground. Carmen decided to tell her teacher about the bullying but unfortunately, the school had a fire drill. Carmen and everyone else lined up, and marched out of the school. As the principal read out roll call, the five girls knew that this would be a good opportunity to embarrass her in front of the entire student body. They walked over to where she was standing, a near by sewer drain and began to surround her, getting in her face, causing her to backwards towards to drain. Phoebe quietly opens the lid and all at one, they pushed her and she fell into the manhole. A squishy thud was heard, which made the girls laugh. When Carmen's name was cried, Mindy yelled out "She's in the sewer!" acting as if they are panicking. Although this was a terrible event. The whole student body began laughing at her, but when the teachers looked down the manhole and saw Carmen's body lying in the bottom, covered on muck and shit, the laughter abruptly stops. Her head was twisted, her face is covered in blood and she's not moving. When the firefighters came to get her out, she's found dead which shocks all the students including the five girls. The police questioned all of Carmen's classmates about the accident. The girls lied to the officers, saying they had witnessed Carmen falling down the sewer. The police believed them and ruled Carmen's death as an accident. That night, the girls received strange chain letters titled ''They Pushed Her ''on their MySpace accounts which exposed the true nature of Carmen's death and warned that guilty people should take responsibility of their own crimes. But they all dismiss it. At Rachel's house, she just finished her shower and hears moaning sounds in the sink drain. Her lights go out suddenly, when she put them back on, the ghost girls head pops out of the drain and screams at Rachel. She freaks out, steps on soap and slips back into her shower, killing her. At Phoebe's house, she is relaxing in her bubble bath, when the ghost girl emerges out of the water and drowns her. At Britney's house, she sitting on a toilet, when the ghost girl shoves her arm up her vagina and out her mouth, carrying her heart. At Mindy's house, she heard strange cackling laughter that came from the drain of the shower and she ran out of the bathroom completely shocked. Mindy said goodnight to her mother that night and went to sleep. After drifting to sleep, Mindy woke up only to find herself lying in the middle of the same sewer Carmen was pushed into. Suddenly, she noticed that something was coming out from the darkness of the sewer and there, she saw the vengeful ghost of Carmen, covered with blood, crawling out. Misty was unable to move due to fear and Carmen soon crawled faster and faster towards her and kills her. News reports of the girls murders are all over the Big Three television networks. Mr and Mrs Winstead still grieve their daughters. When appears from behind and snaps her fathers neck, because he broke his promise that she would be happy with her new life, leaving behind her sobbing mother. One month later, Mrs. Winstead remained in a mental hospital for the suspected murder of her husband. She is interviewed by a doctor and is wants him to believe that her daughter's spirit killed him, but the didn't believe her. That night, Mrs. Winstead is washing her face. She tells her daughter good night from down the drain, thinking that she's there. After she turned the lights off, Carmen's voice is heard, telling her mother; "Good night, Mom." Fade to black. End Credits. Cast * Mackenzie Foy as Carmen Winstead * Claudia Lee as Mindy * Bella Thorne as Britney * Stefania Lavie Owen as Phoebe * Madison Davenport as Christina * Kiersey Clemons as Rachel * Sam Rockwell as Mr. Winstead * Elizabeth Reaser as Mrs. Winstead Category:R Category:Horror Category:Movies